Stalked By An Angel
by courtXjester
Summary: Mary Winchester believed in angels, yet her sons think they're fictitious. It's time for some divine intervention...
1. Reminders

Reminders

Sam had no idea how the bespectacled girl had gotten into his room, kneed him in the groin, and successfully rid him of his gun before he even had time to blink.

"Suicide is frowned on, Samuel," She stated blandly, poking him in the forehead. Sam growled at her touch.

"Who are you?" He hissed, eyes flashing perilously. Sam was doubled over by the edge of his bed and looked confused, angry, and dangerous.

"Matilda," the girl smartly replied. She did not pay any attention to him as she emptied his handgun of the clips inside. "Here. You can have your toy back," she told him, tossing the gun in his direction. It landed next to him on the bed with a pathetic little 'plunk.'

Headlights from a car in the parking lot filled the room and Sam was finally able to get a good look at her. His practical mind analyzed that due to her wiry frame and short height that she must be in her early teens. But Sam would never be able to logical accept that a normal preteen could disarm him or pick a lock without him noticing. So, he concluded that he would have to be very cautious around the mysterious female until her origins were discovered.

A snarl was forming in the back of his throat, yet Matilda appeared more annoyed than threatened.

She reprimanded him sternly, "You are not a dog Sam. Stop behaving like one."

Their eyes met for a moment. Absolute wrath was met with mild amusement.

"Tell me what you want and then get out," Sam ordered in an icy voice. The girl merely readjusted her glasses and cleared her throat.

"He'd be very upset with you, you know. Honestly Sam, how is going to Hell going to save Dean? I know this is going to burst your bubble, but it would be-impossible- (I believe) for you to find your brother. Even though I know how much stubbornness and conviction you possess. Hell would absolutely be drunk with giddy while it ravaged you. And I don't think either of us would enjoy that very much." When she finished speaking, she looked at the young man on the bed, who was glaring at her suspiciously.

He raised his hand and ordered in a low voice, "Back!" Matilda scoffed.

"Are you serious? Did you actually-Oh my dear boy! I am **not** a demon," She laughed and rubbed her index finger along her thin cheek.

Sam frowned. So this 'Matilda' wasn't a demon, but what was she? "_Oh my dear boy_" certainly proved that she wasn't a modern U.S teenager.

"What are you?" He groused. He was standing and towered above her.

"Are you trying to make me feel inferior?" She queried lowering her glasses to stare up at him in a rather condescending manner. Sam's face pinched with irritation and befuddlement.

"What?" An eye roll met his question. She waved her hand as if to rid herself of a pesky fly. "Oh just sit down Sam. I know you're confused at the moment, but I'll explain some things for you, since you can't figure them out for yourself."

Sam sat on the edge of the bed, poised to spring up at any minute. Matilda seated her small body upon a chair that was positioned opposite from the bed. She reached over to the table beside her to turn on the small lamp.

Once Sam's eyes became accustomed to the light, he noticed that Matilda appeared to be very business-like in nature. She did look slightly ridiculous though. Her overall covered legs were crossed and her hands rested upon her right knee. Her brown hair was braided and her eyes looked imperiously at him from behind her wire frame glasses. Sam thought it very odd that she gave the impression of being a preteen, but acted like an old fashioned principal.

"Alright. I'm sitting. Start your explaining," he growled. His voice didn't rumble like his brother's or father's, but it took the word 'menacing' to a completely new level. Matilda's lips turned upwards in a very slight smile.

"Grumbled like a true Winchester," she teased. Sam's eyebrows lowered. He did not like the familiarity she had with his family. He leaned forward; his face screamed that he was full of questions and he appeared to be anxious.

"What do you know about my family?" He barked. Matilda pursed her lips and tapped her chin.

"Oh…Almost everything." Sam felt the hair on the back of his neck bristle and snapped out his next question.

"How?"

"I have a source," Matilda answered vaguely. She grinned at the man's obvious frustration.

"What source?" He hissed; eyes full of poison for whoever let this stranger in on the secrets of his family. Matilda's simple answer shocked him like ice water.

"You, my dear."

"What!" The astonishment that came upon Sam was immense, yet Matilda let her eyes rise to look at the ceiling and drawled, "Shocking, isn't it?"

Then her eyes once again found Sam's face and her voice became soft, caring even.

"Sam, Dean told you that your mother said angels were watching over you. She wasn't lying," she murmured as she stood. She approached Sam as he digested the information.

"An-angels!" He frowned; he was astounded by this woman and found it incredibly hard to believe or make sense of what she was saying. She was standing in front of him now, hands shoved in her deep overall pockets.

"Yes. Angels." She punctuated her sentenced with a soft kiss on Sam's forehead. The giant young man collapsed onto the bed. Matilda bestowed a small one-sided grin upon him before she placed his large feet on the bed.

/\/\/\/\

Sam awoke to find something perched on his nose. Wearily he raised his hand and removed a piece of paper. He flipped it over and found a message written in clear, neat script.

_Good morning Sam. Remember-Angels are watching over you. So don't do anything too stupid. _

_-Matilda_

_P.S Just to prove it…I know Dean once sabotaged your underwear with itching powder. Satisfied? Or do I need to remind you of more embarrassing moments in your life?_

Sam felt color rising to his cheeks while he read the last statement. He contemplated last night's events and the note left to him. Finally he exhaled loudly.

"Great. I've been stalked by an angel."


	2. Redemption

"Hey…pretty boy

Sam spent the day lolling around the hotel room, wondering about his strange visitor. He wasn't quite sure he believed her. He had never heard of anyone interacting with angels, at least, not in this century. Then again Sam also had no proof that angels didn't exist. However, he began doubting Matilda and began to peruse other theories that might explain her behavior and knowledge of his family.

"She could be a spirit attached to something or a person…or she's got powers like mine," he mused as he nonchalantly flipped through pages of his father's old, and terribly abused, journal.

"Samuel! Please refrain from spouting these ridiculous ideas!" An incensed and familiar voice snapped. Sam's head moved like a spinning top but he saw no one in the room. He eyed the door suspiciously for a moment and called, "Matilda?"

"I'm right here you dolt!" He turned, jumping as he found Matilda's displeased face an inch away from his own. She backed away and began to scold him. Sam once again thought a very grumpy principal was addressing him.

"A person like you! Honestly! Do I seem demonic to you, you infuriating child? Why don't you use your God given intelligence! Hmm?" She scowled. Sam raised his hands, calmly telling her, "I was just going over all the possibilities."

"I'm not going to say "Oh ye of little faith," because that quote is far too overused, but I'm very tempted to smack you!" She folded her arms, still looking quite cross.

"I'm sorry," he apologized. Rather sheepishly he looked at her and asked, "So…are you really an angel?" Matilda took a deep breath.

"Yes!" She shouted, grabbing onto her braided pigtails.

"Ok! Ok!" Sam cried in an attempt to appease her. He ran his hands through his hair, wondering why she was so huffy. Matilda noticed his nervous expression and took off her glasses to clean them.

"Sorry for the temper, dear, but I have just come from…sharing some words with my colleague," she explained, giving her lenses an aggressive cleaning. Sam's eyebrows rose.

"Your colleague?" He questioned.

"Yes. He's with you brother now I believe. Or at least the slacker better be," Matilda growled. Sam gaped. An angel was helping his brother? He wasn't quite sure how to take the news. He finally groaned, realizing that his brother would probably start being a smart ass and tick the angel off before the Heavenly helper could do any good.

/\/\/\/\/\

"Hey…pretty boy. Wake up," A voice hoarsely called.

Dean snapped his eyes open, full of fear, and scrambled to the back of the cavern he currently was trapped in. He stared in panic at the man who looked down at him with an easy smile.

The man was clothed and unscathed. Unlike Dean, who was covered in bruises, welts, and cuts, and was naked.

The stranger scratched his thick, curly brown hair, got down on one knee, and beckoned for Dean to come closer. Yet Dean continued to stare at him like a wild animal.

"Aw son, they've got you bad huh? Come here Dean Winchester," the man then barked. Something in the man's rumbling, authoritative voice caused Dean to relax a bit. He edged away from the rock wall his back was pressed against.

"C'mere son. I've got something for you. I'm not going to hurt you," assured the man. Dean tentatively crept into view.

"W-w-what?" he croaked.

Dean stood at least sixty feet below the edge of the cavern, and he wondered how this man was going to be able to give him anything. The man raised his eyebrows and smirked, lines appearing by the edges of his mouth.

"W-w-water," he teased, waving a plastic bottle around in the air, which Dean was certain did not exist five seconds ago.

"Catch." The bottle dropped down into the hole. The young man found himself only able to watch it crash to the ground. To his utter joy and surprise it did not break.

Up above him, the man frowned and rubbed his stubble covered chin.

"Now that wasn't much of a catch. Well, go on, drink up," he said waving his hand. Dean picked the bottle up with care and unscrewed the cap, bewildered and astonished.

"Is this…for real?" He asked, staring at the water, afraid it would disappear. He heard the man above him exhale loudly. "Yes! Now drink it before some devil takes it away from you!" With those words Dean hurriedly lifted the bottle to his lips and drank.

The water felt like…well, like Heaven. He hadn't had water in what seemed to be years. He was so happy he almost started to cry.

"Thank you," he gasped, restraining himself. He looked up to the man and noticed he wasn't paying attention. He was peering off to his right; his mouth was pulled down into a deep frown.

"Well, gotta go. You better hide that bottle. Don't want anything finding it while you're down here. By the way, I'm Jeremy. I'll be back soon Dean Winchester. " The man smiled grimly and tipped his head.

Dean watched as the man disappeared before he hurried to the shelter of his wall. He held the cool water bottle to his chest and was extremely thankful for the relief. He began to guzzle it down, but stopped when a vague voice told him he should ration it. He closed his eyes, trying to recapture the sound of the voice. It was gruff and low. Dean remembered that whoever owned the voice was important. But with a shrug, he continued drinking in large gulps.


	3. Reprimanded

Dean awoke when small pebbles bounced off of his head and shoulders. He rolled over and glanced up. The misshapen creatures above him caused him to leap to his feet. Cackles and hoots of amusement resounded around his head.

"Look at him jump!" A demon hissed gleefully. Its arms were twice as long as it's body and dragged behind it. Another demon had dragon-like wings and a large gaping mouth that did not seemed to close. There was a third devil that had a body of a human, yet spikes protruded from the nape of its neck and ended at its lower back. This devil scowled hatefully at Dean and motioned for its evil companions to enter the cavern. The dragon, perhaps in delight, screeched; it was sharp and Dean flinched at the noise.

The Winchester glared as the trio began their descent. The lead demon floated down and landed a few feet away from him. It's eyes swirled with red clouds. Its expression was one of wrath.

"Look at it. It's pitiful, pathetic. We were replaced by _them_!" It snarled almost to itself. "Thrown from our home! Trapped in _here_ because of these _insects_!" It howled, full of disgust. Dean crouched as he prepared for the oncoming beating.

"Rip him apart!"

"Destroy him!" Encouraged the other two. The demon that stood before Dean bared its glinting fangs.

He had no time to run. It was on him in a moment, biting him, pummeling him, ripping the flesh from his body.

Dean cried out pain and repeatedly tried to fend off the monster, but he was no match for it. Blow after blow rained down upon him. Dean closed his eyes and raised his bleeding arms over his head.

"Hey! Fallen! Get yer stinkin' carcass off that boy!" A voice bellowed. All of a sudden the weight of the demon disappeared. When Dean wiped the blood out of his eyes he saw Jeremy standing next to him. He remained silent as he watched Jeremy beat back his attacker with an impressive combination of punches. The demon fell back to the wall, cracking its head against it.

The dragon leapt towards him, but Jeremy ducked and caught its leg. With a grunt, he sent the creature flying. It crashed into its fellow demon, which had previously been using its long arms to escape. Both fell to the bottom.

"Get out of here you filth," growled the man. The two demons began scrambling to exit the area, when their leader rose to his feet and made no attempt to leave.

"I said get out," Jeremy repeated menacingly. They glared at each other. Dean fought the very persistent urge to join the two fleeting demons. He shielded his eyes as Jeremy suddenly began to glow. He couldn't see anything, but what he heard told him enough.

There was a loud sizzling noise, and then an inhuman shriek pierced the air. Dean cowered on the ground, covering his head. He remained in that position while silence fell upon the cavern.

"Well you're a brave one, aren't ya tiger?" Jeremy chuckled. With haste and embarrassment, the eldest Winchester scrambled into a less cowardly stance.

"You wasted all that water didn't you?" Questioned Jeremy, squinting his eyes. He rested his hands on his hips and waited for an answer.

"Well?" Dean nodded. Jeremy's grin was crooked as he said; "You've got a voice kid, go ahead. Use it." Dean's face flushed with embarrassment as he opened his mouth to speak.

"Y-Yes…sir."

"Huh." Jeremy glanced over his shoulder and winced at the scorched marks he had left upon the wall. His head lolled back, leaving his neck exposed, as he found the scattered remains of the demon he had massacred.

"Ah crap. Tilda's not gonna be happy," he groaned. He wearily raised his hand, and then turned away. "I'll be seeing ya kid!"

Dean became to panic as the man distanced himself from him. He went to him and lightly gripped at his plaid shirt.

"Don't leave! Stay!" He begged. Jeremy looked at him over his shoulder and frowned at the shorter man, who was giving him puppy dog eyes that rivaled Sam's. Jeremy sighed, tugging away from Dean.

"Son, I'm coming back! Aw, come on, don't give me that face!" He pleaded. "I can't stay. Now let go of my shirt. Good, good boy." Gently, he patted the top of Dean's head and vanished.

\/\/\/\/\/\/

Jeremy opened the hotel room door and strode in like he owned the place. Sam was on his feet in a moment, prepared to strike. Jeremy placed his fingertips on Sam's chest and pushed. To Sam's great surprise the light contact caused him to forcefully fall onto the bed.

"How do you do Sammy?" Chuckled Jeremy. Sam gaped at him. Who the hell was this guy?

Jeremy's eyes twinkled as he faced the smallest person in the room. His grin was full of rough charm when he greeted Matilda.

"Hello Tilda!"

"Good afternoon you insufferable fool!" She snapped back. Jeremy laughed, then leaned against a wall and appeared apologetic. Matilda's eyebrows rose at his expression of embarrassment.

"Tilda, you aren't going to be happy with me…"

"What have you done?" She interrogated. The man rubbed his chin, musing over his answer, before finally sighing, "Made my presence known down under."

Sam watched Matilda's face with fascination. In an instant it's expression and color had changed dramatically for the worse. Her cheeks blazed like ripe tomatoes and her eyes were so wide with anger, Sam thought she was going to explode.

Matilda began to violently attack Jeremy's stomach with her tiny fists. The man did his best not to laugh as she furiously pounded him. Sam viewed the entire episode in a state of complete bewilderment.

"Dow under…does he mean Hell? Or Australia?" He puzzled. Meanwhile, Jeremy's choked laughter finally burst out, only further inciting the tiny angel to more acts of violence.

"Matilda! Leave my shins alone!"

"Aaah! I'm going to demolish you! You blundering, stupid, incompetent idiot!"

"Oh Matilda, darling, you know I love it when you're angry. Ow! Not the shins!"


	4. Revulsion

Jeremy rubbed his belly as Matilda sat next to Sam on the bed. The monster of a man tensed up. He did not want Matilda finding fault with him at the moment. The little angel had calmed down, but she was still very aggravated with her associate.

"Tell me what happened," Matilda ordered through gritted teeth. She had folded her hands atop of her lap and squeezed her fingers. Jeremy lumbered over to a chair, and then he told her what he had done down in Hell.

Sam listened to his story with rapt attention. He became very appreciative of Jeremy when he heard of his brother's rescue and forgave the man for knocking him over earlier.

"Why in the name of all that is holy did you do that?" Jeremy scraped his boots together in response to Matilda's question. His eyes surveyed the carpet dolefully.

"I-I couldn't just leave him like that Tilda! You wouldn't have been able to either! Poor kid was getting his ass and everything else handed to him," he told her. She removed her glasses and began wiping the lenses slowly, sighing as she did so. Sam relaxed next to her, as she appeared much less murderous than she previously had been.

"Jeremy, look at me please." Her intelligent brown eyes were piercing Jeremy, Sam could tell. He observed the older man's discomfort with vague amusement.

"He's whipped," Sam thought with a grin. He palled as Jeremy glowered at him from across the room.

"Excuse me son? What was that you were thinking?"

"Oh stop it you know it's true," Matilda smiled. Jeremy glanced at her rather darkly then scratched his neck.

"I'm not going to apologize for it y'know," he muttered at her. Matilda's eyebrows rose in skepticism yet she remained silent on the issue.

"Jeremy, dear, please look at me," she said once again. Unhurriedly, the angel met her gaze. "What?"

"You know the rules as well as I do. We can't intervene in their punishments. There need to be consequences. Otherwise-"

"I know. I know," Jeremy interrupted. "But what was I to do? Sit there and watch him get smashed to pieces? I'm his guardian! I'm supposed to look after him!" He exclaimed, growing angry. Something flashed in Matilda's eyes, but Sam wasn't quite sure what.

"Yes, dear. You're supposed to look after him. You can still do that, but you can't make things easy for him!" She replied. She rose from the bed when Jeremy jumped from his chair. Sam realized with a start that he might actually be shorter than Jeremy. The thought was oddly disturbing.

"Make things easy for him! He's in Hell Matilda! Things already are hard enough for the boy!" He glared down at her while she folded her petite arms.

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself," she snapped. Sam cocked his head at her words. Why would Jeremy be feeling sorry for himself? Weren't they just talking about Dean? He shook his head, deciding that angels were just a bit too bizarre for him.

"I'm not." The growl of Jeremy's voice caused Matilda to stick her nose in the air.

"What is it with males and sounding like dogs? Honestly…But darling, really, stop it. He got himself into the mess and now he's got to get himself out of it. Help him; just don't open the door for him. Understand?" She asked. Her eyes held an unexpected softness that caught Jeremy off guard. Sam could see the tension leave him with the drooping of the man's shoulders. A small, crooked smile crept across Jeremy's face.

"Yeah, yeah. I get it."

Sam chose this moment to open his mouth and speak for the first time.

"Are you going to bring Dean back?" Jeremy eyed him before he answered.

"I'm not bringing Dean back to life. He's dead Sam. I'm just trying to save his damned soul."

Anger began boiling in Sam. His jaw tightened and his eyebrows pulled down. He stood up, glaring a patented Winchester glare of pure loathing.

"What do you mean you aren't bringing him back?" He snarled. Jeremy picked Matilda up and placed her to the side.

"Bring my brother back! Some damn guardian you are! You couldn't protect Dean from Hell, so bring him back!" Sam commanded. Tension seemed to crackle like lightening in the room. The light shining behind Jeremy's eyes glinted in a dark fashion.

"I'm not demon spawn." In an instant he used his forearm to shove Sam against the wall. Sam wriggled, but he couldn't remove the arm from his neck. His eyes widened as oxygen failed to reach his lungs. "So don't try ordering me around!" Jeremy finished his sentenced by letting Sam fall to the floor in a heap.

Jeremy turned to look at Matilda, who returned his livid gaze with serenity. He pointed a large, calloused finger at the comatose body on the floor and rumbled softly, "I was a **damn** good guardian for Dean. Physically at least. I tried to save him Tilda. Damn it I tried! So don't ever let **him** say that I wasn't…again." Matilda blinked.

"It's time for you to go Jeremy." She spoke in a monotone.

"Tilda…" The angel stared at her with remorse and sadness. Matilda opened her arms and beckoned him to come to her.

"You did your best Jeremy." With that Jeremy sank his head between her neck and shoulder, nearly crushing her in his bear hug.

"I love you," he whispered.


	5. Revelry

Jeremy planted his lips roughly on Matilda's. He lifted her into the air and began to kiss her neck. Matilda blushed, but smiled at the show of affection. However, her enjoyment quickly turned to dismay when she heard a voice groan, "Uhhh."

Her eyes, the size of saucepans, saw Sam sitting on the floor wearing a face of surprise and discomfort. She stiffened as she hissed at Jeremy.

"Stop! Stop this instant!" The man looked at her in confusion, but frowned when she jerked her head in Sam's direction. Jeremy glowered at the young man, who cringed.

"Don't mind me?" He offered with an awkward shrug. The giant angel seemed to seriously consider the offer for a moment and glanced at Matilda, who was still dangling above the floor, in a questioning manner.

The little angel, however, didn't seem too keen on the idea. She arched her eyebrow and pointed to the floor.

"I believe you were just about to leave," she hinted icily. She was placed upon the floor by a rather sour Jeremy's face. He sighed as he began to walk out the door. Though, before he exited the room he turned and smiled jestingly.

"One more kiss, Sugar cube?" He asked Matilda. Sam's eyebrows flew up into the depths of his hair when he heard the pet name. 'Sugar cube?' Was he seriously referring to _Matilda_?

"Get out of here you intolerable hunk of waste!" She screeched through her ruby red blush. Jeremy laughed as he cried, "I'm going! I'm going! I love you!"

"Well I don't love you!" She yelled back. Jeremy disappeared down the hall, laughing his head off.

When she was done glaring daggers at the door, Matilda turned to Sammy. There was a pause filled with a heavy silence before she spoke.

"Are you alright?" Her face displayed concern, albeit not much. Sam got to his feet with no trouble, but he did wince once or twice at the effort. He nodded in response to her question. Another silence fell upon them as they both avoided making eye contact.

"So you and Jeremy…" Sam began rubbing the back of his neck. Matilda closed her eyes; her lips formed a thin line.

"Yes…Jeremy and I are, as you say, 'together,'" she informed him. She folded her tiny arms and glowered at the carpet.

"Huh…. So he's gone to help Dean, right?" Sam asked urgently. He was concerned for his brother's well being and wanted help to reach Dean as soon as possible. Matilda rubbed her forehead with her index finger, frowning.

"Yes. The bit idiot has gone to help your brother," she muttered. A relieved Sam smirked at her perturbed state; she stomped over to the bed and fell face first upon it. His eyebrows rose in amusement before he grabbed himself a beer out of his mini-fridge.

"Hey Matilda…Why are you doing this?" He suddenly asked.

The angel lifted her upper body up and faced him. Her eyes were owl-like as she contemplated her answer. Sam regarded her quietly.

"Because the Fallen are coming in numbers that you cannot defeat. The fight is passing out of your hands, but not completely. We're simply taking control to give you and the other humans relief for awhile." Her explanation inspired quite a few questions in the young Winchester's mind and he rapidly hurled them at her.

"Fallen? Do you mean demons?"

"Yes. Fallen and demons are the same."

"And why are you saving Dean?" Matilda grinned at this inquiry. She rolled onto her back and folded her hands upon her chest.

"The dead often speak with us about their living relatives. Your father in particular has been very interesting in seeing that you and your brother are looked after. Besides, Jeremy's your brother's guardian. He loves him very much. He isn't just going to let Dean rot in Hell. They say hello by the way...Your father and your mother."

Sam was struck dumb.


End file.
